


Boot Licking, or: tankie has needs

by swampboy666



Category: Jreg, centricide
Genre: Blowjobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Crack Treated Seriously, Cum Swallowing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Homophobic Slurs, Implied Consent, Kinky Shit, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other, authunity - Freeform, boot-licking, commie just wants to use nazi's mouth and be a dick to him, emotions and shit idk, genuine resentment, i think its probably the most memorable thing abt the story, i wrote weird smut because i was bored, its weird, like hate fucking basically, nazi just wants to be dominated, nazi sucks commie's dick, so I changed the title, that and its thematically relevant ig, the boot licking is a pretty brief thing but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampboy666/pseuds/swampboy666
Summary: Commie and Nazi have begun weird sexual activities together now that the anarchists are gone. Commie has to reconcile this with his resentment for the right-winger. Nazi has to reconcile this with his hatred of degeneracy. Will there be feelings? Idk. Will there be sex? Yeah, a lot of it.
Relationships: Authoritarian Unity, Authright/Authleft, Commie/Nazi, Implied Authleft/Libleft, Implied Commie/Ancom, Implied Leftist Unity, Statist Unity, authunity
Comments: 29
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the consent is implied. its sort of consensual non-consent? i like the idea of Nazi enjoying being forced into doing humiliating things but, consensually. he has a safeword which is mentioned but not used. thanks for your time.

Commie strode across the household, eyes fixed on Nazi. Since Ancom and Ancap were both gone, the two had an awkward relationship. Commie wasn't sure if Ancap's and Nazi's relationship had been the same as his and Ancom's, but the emptiness of the house was effecting both of them nonetheless.

"What's wrong, Commie?" Nazi raised his eyebrows. "Don't have anyone to be degenerate with anymore?"

Commie chuckled. "Oh, as though you never had a dick inside you."

Nazi furrowed his eyebrows, about to deny it, but thought better of the idea considering they both knew he had _Commie's_ dick inside him on multiple occasions. "I... Be that as it may, I'm not gay. Go fuck Homonationalism if you want that faggot shit."

Commie just shrugged amicably. "I'm actually looking for something in particular. Would you like to give it to me?"

Nazi hated saying it. But he knew Commie wouldn't do anything without his consent. He gave an awkward nod. "Make me." he said, quietly.

"I know that you like strong government." he grabbed Nazi's hair with his large hand. "Don't you, Nazi?" he tugged, causing Nazi's teeth to clench. With Commie's hand pulling his head back, Nazi was forced to look at the communist in the eyes.

"Fuck off, degenerate fag," Nazi spat, only to feel Commie's hand on his neck.

"Want to try again?" Commie said simply. "This could go very easy for you. Or, very difficult."

"I said _fuck off_!" Nazi tried to squirm out of Commie's grip, his hands clasping at Commie's much larger ones, but it was no use. Commie's grip was firm and unbreakable.

"Maybe it is time you learned your lesson, da?" Commie said. "You get away with a lot pretending like the two of us are equals." Commie started to release the grip on Nazi's hair. "It is my fault, of course. If I had been rougher with you from the start, you would have known your place."

"Commie freak-" Nazi cut off, gasping as he was thrust out of the chair and onto the floor.

"You like to be controlled, don't you?" Commie sneered, lifting his boot a few inches from Nazi's face. "Lick."

"I am _not_ -"

The boot pressed down onto Nazi's face now, leaving an imprint. Nazi let out a huff, shoving the boot off him with both hands and beginning to stand up.

"I will never be subordinate to you, you disgusting freak!"

"You still don't get it." Commie shook his head with disapproval. "You are inferior. You will enjoy the taste of my boot in your mouth." Nazi started to get away, but Commie just grabbed his neck and pressed a foot to his back, thrusting him onto his knees. He held him there with only his boot. "You crave it, don't you? You crave being the inferior one. You crave being put in your place." Nazi gasped again as Commie pulled on his hair, much rougher than before. " _Say it!_ "

"I- c-crave your dominance- Commie-"

Commie slapped him. "You will address me properly or you will not speak at all."

"I- I- crave your dominance... _sir_."

Now Commie's eyes were lighting up. He sat down on the chair that was previously Nazi's, leaving the humiliated man on the floor. Extending a boot, he presented it in front of Nazi's face. Expectantly.

"Lick, _dog_."

Still feeling the sting from Commie's manhandling, both to his body and his pride, Nazi leaned upward and licked. Commie started shoving the boot deeper into Nazi's mouth, who moaned and sucked.

"Good boy," Commie said, thoughtfully threading some fingers through Nazi's hair. "Maybe I'll let you suck me off, since you're so good at it."

The boot was slid out of Nazi's mouth, and he panted, numb. "I'm not going to suck you off like some bitch. Maybe your little boy toy would do that for you, but not me."

"Don't say another word about quem," Commie said, clearly annoyed. "I thought you were beginning to understand who is in charge here." Commie slapped Nazi and then roughly grabbed his hair, pulling his head up so he could look him in the eyes. "Kulak dog."

Nazi breathed heavily. He was considering using his safe word, as sucking Commie's dick was filling him with disgust and discomfort (even if he was getting hard just thinking about it).

Eventually, his libido won the fight and he lowered his head to Commie and began undoing the large man's pants. Commie gripped Nazi's hair.

"That's a good boy,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter about nazi sucking commie's dick. yea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't planning on continuing this bullshit but here we are <3 god fucking save my degenerate soul. i don't even think i took sexual pleasure in this chapter i just am vaguely amused and satisfied by the weird shit i wrote. TW for even worse degradation and domination of Nazi in this chapter, just a head's up. ig you could call this crack treated seriously, idk. its centricide porn so its weird and gross. also this chapter contains some orgasm denial, consuming cum, and obviously, pretty fuckin graphic smut.

Times like these were strange to Commie- the feeling of the nazi's warm, wet mouth around his cock. He still wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it- this violent ideology was nothing but trouble, an absolute evil. However- perhaps there was a use for him, after all. Commie smirked as the nazi let out some strained moans around his cock, and pushed his length deeper down his throat. Nazi gagged slightly around Commie's dick, and the communist just grabbed onto his hair and pushed his mouth closer.

There was a time where Commie wouldn't imagine doing something this disgusting with an enemy- but things were starting to change, strangely enough, and using Nazi's mouth to pleasure himself was really the least of his ethical concerns right now.

Commie let out a low moan that was something of a growl as Nazi whimpered slightly. It reminded him of Ancom, qui was always whiny like this, but it was endearing when Ancom did it. Nazi was pathetic, annoying. A dog. Commie felt like spitting on the other authoritarian, but he stopped himself, wanting the nazi to finish getting him off before he abused him. Nazi choked as Commie slammed his cock in an out of his throat, growling more and thrusting.

"Pathetic," he sneered down at the rightist, who simply avoided his gaze. "You realize you're just a pathetic slut, don't you? I barely had to convince you at all to get on your knees for me and suck my dick. Do you still think you're fucking powerful, Nazi? Do you think you have control over _anything_? Look at you. Fucking dog. Good boy. Good slut. Keep sucking off your master."

Nazi gasped around Commie's dick, licking and sucking pathetically, still on his knees like the pathetic slut he was. Commie smirked.

"Good dog." Commie said, pushing his dick down as far as it would go, while Nazi gagged and nearly sobbed. "You love the way my dick tastes, don't you? I didn't even have to convince you. I bet you don't even want anything in return for having your face fucked. You don't need to get off. As long as you get to taste master's cum, I'm sure you'll be satisfied."

Nazi let out a soft noise, a mixture of a moan and a whine. It satisfied Commie. He wasn't going to let Nazi get off tonight. What had the dog done to deserve it, after all? He may tease Nazi, make him think the prospect was possible, but ultimately, he had no interest in actually delivering. He continued to fuck the smaller man's face, grunting and moaning deeply.

"Alright, bitch," Commie said, tugging on Nazi's hair. "I'm going to cum in your mouth now, and you're going to swallow every drop." he pulled his cock from Nazi's throat, and began to rub himself, grunting more and gripping Nazi's hair tightly as he moved in closer to the submissive's mouth. The fluid covered Nazi's tongue, and the rightist, to his credit, obediently swallowed and began to lick the communist's cock, swallowing every drop of cum. Commie roughly gripped Nazi's hair, grinning down at him. "Good dog." Nazi moaned softly, shivering a bit, his face red with arousal and shame.

This was even better. Commie began to stroke Nazi's hair, chuckling.  
  
"Oh, Nazi, you better not be getting your hopes up about getting off."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooh babeyyy lets crank up the ol' angst meter *rubs hands together*  
> tw: lets just say this fic is gonna get worse before it gets better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact!! (static noises)

Nazi was aware of his breathing, and his heartbeat, and really, not much else.

It was delightfully cruel the way Commie looked at him, coldly, intimidatingly, so very authoritative. Nazi wasn't entirely aware if he truly _liked_ anything- but this, this was real, this was primal, it was _natural_. The hierarchy seemed so simple to Nazi, so satisfying. The natural order was to be crushed by those who were stronger than you, and Commie was stronger than Nazi.

 _God_. He was trembling again. The weaker part of him- something he'd tried for so long to crush, and never quite succeeded- ached for something resembling comfort. He hated that part of himself. The _strong_ part of him simply wanted this natural order to continue. Perhaps that would stomp out any remainder of this weakness he was sensing.

Commie's boot pressed against Nazi's back, pushing him to the ground. Good. Nazi gritted his teeth and felt the boot come in contact with his face, pressing it down.

"Dog," Commie sneered. "You're useless for anything but fucking senselessly. You do know that, right? I don't know how you ever came to a different conclusion."

Nazi groaned as the boot pressed harder.

"Fucking pathetic," Commie spat on Nazi's face. "You're _pathetic_ , kulak. Don't pretend you deserve any better than this. Worthless bitch."

Somehow _that_ was what stung. Nazi steeled himself. He could handle this. This was truth, this was nature.

... _fuck_ , was he crying? Was _that_ nature? Tears were escaping his eyes, pooling on the floor where his face was pressed. Why the fuck was he crying? Disgusting. This was not appropriate. It wasn't good.

Commie was noticing, too, which just made it worse. Nazi tried not to sob. God, he tried. He saw the conflict on Commie's face. He knew the man was considering whether to push it farther or back off. It didn't matter to Nazi- this display of emotions was simply a subconscious reaction, nothing he couldn't bury. He desperately to stop crying, but it seemed like a lofty task. He sobbed. _Pathetic._

"Crying, hm?" Commie frowned, and Nazi wasn't sure if that was mocking in his tone, or concern. "I see." the boot was lifted off of him. Nazi just laid there, a bit numb. Commie cleared his throat. "Come here, kulak. No need to cry."

"I don't need your pity, you fucking degenerate," Nazi spat, sitting up and wiping off his face. "Don't look at me. Queer."

"I..." Commie knelt down. "I am sorry, kulak."

"I said I don't need your pity," Nazi climbed to his feet, clenching his fists so tightly his blunt nails dug into his palms. "Degenerate fucking fag." he mumbled as he stormed off. He was fucking stupid. He closed his door, trying to ignore his tear-stained face in the mirror as he walked past. Truly, he was scum. No better than the rest of the degenerates he hated with such vile passion. He slammed his hands against the wall and felt his body slowly collapse onto the floor. Crying. Crying like a _child, a woman, a degenerate._ Nazi sobbed and tugged at his own hair, gritting his teeth and leaning against the wall. _Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting._

* * *

Even someone as prideful as Commie could possibly admit when he fucked up this bad. Possibly. But how was he going to fix this?

The mutual pleasure the both of them got from sadomasochism seemed advantageous at first. Simple. But this was anything _but_ simple, now. Commie still wasn't entirely sure why Nazi was crying, let alone if he even wanted to help him. Ancom would have had something to say about this. Qui would have reminded Commie that Nazi was a bigot. Commie would have fantasized about giving the Nazi justice, knowing Ancom would revel in it too.

 _I tried to apologize, and he just called me a slur. What the fuck am I supposed to do in this situation?_ Commie brushed his hand through his hair, trying to soothe his growing headache. Nazi would never be easy to talk down from this. It was Commie's fault for getting entangled with him in the first place. He sighed and popped open a bottle of vodka. If there was anything that would help Commie understand such stupid feelings, it was alcohol.

A slightly less sober Commie was the one who knocked on Nazi's bedroom door a while later.

"Kulak?"

"Still not interested in your pity, degenerate."

"Not here to offer it. Do you want a drink?" easier for Commie. Shoving down his disgust for Nazi was difficult. Said disgust was... waning a bit, after their fucked up night, because even Commie couldn't keep himself from feeling sympathy for _that_ long. Still- some disgust was still definitely there, and Commie didn't want to pretend that he didn't at least partially mean the things he'd said.

There was a sigh from behind the door, and after a moment, it opened. Nazi stood there, angry, serious, tear-stained, and took the vodka from Commie's hands without a word.

"Still upset?" Commie said, a bit cautiously.

Nazi glared. "Don't start with that apology bullshit again. I'm... not sure what came over me, but I assure you, it was a brief, unimportant event and it will not happen again."

Commie raised an eyebrow. "I... see. Well, if anything I did happened to cause that brief, unimportant event, I did not mean it. I may hold some resentment toward you, Nazi, but ultimately, I'm dealing with a lot right now, and I suppose I take pleasure from hurting you. I am sorry."

"Stop. Apologizing," Nazi growled, downing some vodka straight from the bottle. "I don't want to hear it, alright? Forget about whatever may have happened tonight and go the fuck to bed." he handed the bottle back to Commie.

"Hm," Commie said. "Alright. Goodnight, kulak."

Nazi shut the door without responding. At least that was fairly normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my second fic where commie's had to knock on an angsty loser's door and try to be let in bc he made them upset. idk what that says about me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commie has obvious hatred toward Nazi, but there's something below the surface that's a little harder for him to cope with. (ig this is pre-nazi and commie actually, yknow, teaming up to fight horseshoe centrist, bc it seemed like commie went from occasionally being chill with nazi and overall thinking very little of him to straight up thinking of him as a comrade, so i think its interesting to explore the space in between.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, genuinely thanks for all the nice comments ive been receiving for this fic, they really make me so happy <3

Nazi paced his room the morning after, irritated and miserable. He finally looked at himself in the full-length mirror. He grimaced. He looked... pitiful. Even _he_ had to admit that to himself, though he really didn't want to. His eyes were red from, embarrassingly, being unable to stop crying during the night. Pathetic. He looked pale and exhausted and it was obvious that he'd been crying. He wanted to destroy something, reassert that he wasn't weak, he was so much stronger than this pathetic display of emotions. He wanted to punch a hole in the wall. He wondered if it would _really_ come off as a show of strength, or if he would just look like a child throwing a tantrum. He wasn't willing to take that risk.

He quietly exited the room, posture straight, hands rested behind his back.

Commie gave him an awkward nod across the room when the right-winger entered the kitchen, which made Nazi feel like dying. _God,_ he was so humiliated, even more so than the morning after the first time they'd ever fucked. This was so much worse.

Nazi just shrugged Commie off, grabbing a bagel and not looking up from it as he spread cream cheese on it. Commie cleared his throat. _Why does he always have to talk, fucking stupid communist._

"Nazi," Commie said, then hesitated. "I need to know what I did wrong, if we're going to continue having this... relationship."

"It's not a _relationship_ , Commie," Nazi said, more scathingly than he intended. "It's a- temporary, mutually beneficial... agreement."

Commie raised his eyebrows. "Да... and if we're going to continue it, even if it's temporary, I'd like to at least know what I need to do to make sure... ah... that, doesn't... to make sure you don't..."

"Shut up," Nazi snapped. "Shut the fuck up. Goddammit, Commie. You don't need to _know_ anything about me. I'm not interested in your apologies, and your- degenerate, cultural Marxist- your _pity_. Face it, you fucking slav. You fucking pity me, and I can't fucking _stand_ it. Just- keep treating me like I'm barely fit to lick the ground you walk on, you fucking stupid slav, I _want_ to be treated like shit! And you want to treat me like shit, I can fucking see it. You hate pretending I'm anything like your little gay friend so you can manage to imitate something resembling tolerating me. You hate it almost as much as I do."

Commie's eyes widened, and Nazi took a cautious step back, unsure how the communist would respond.

"I... see," Commie said. "Nazi, I... I think I need to do something."

"What?" Nazi sneered. Commie grimaced.

"Your... abrasive attitude, your hatred and bitterness, it seems like there's more going on... under the surface,"

"There's nothing," Nazi snapped. "Don't be so stupid, Commie, people aren't really like that, there's not good in everyone. You need to stop pretending that-"

"Shut up," Commie said. He placed a hand on Nazi's shoulder. "I want you to shut up, now. Please."

Nazi folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Alright."

"This is- complicated, for me," Commie said. "So I already am having a difficult enough time without your lies."

"I'm not-"

"Quiet." Commie commanded. "Just be quiet. Now. I don't know how I feel about you, Nazi, because you and I have had some genuinely good times, and related to each other on a more... subtle, level. But... you see, it becomes difficult for me, when you are. _Like this_." he motioned to Nazi's uniform. "I'll admit to some... sick pleasure found in- causing harm to someone with such a violent and hateful ideology. However, if we are to coexist, and continue to have a positive relationship, I must... confront the way I feel, on more than just a surface level."

"You are not understanding, you stupid fucking slav. I don't want to have a conversation about feelings, or whatever the fuck. I will... control my emotions, better, in the future." Nazi swallowed after saying that, his face burning with shame at even _acknowledging_ that pathetic display from the night before. "That's all of it. Move on now or I'll fucking kill you, I'm so tired of this shit."

Commie didn't look scared. "Nazi. You had a breakdown last night. Because when I said you were worthless, you _felt_ worthless. Is that right? You wanted to feel every bit of hatred I feel for you, full force, because you feel it for yourself, too?"

"That's not fucking true!" Nazi yelled, swinging his fists at Commie. "You stupid fucking slav! You fucking stupid queer faggot, you piece of shit-"

Commie caught Nazi's fists in his strong hands, a dangerous look in his eyes. "So it is true. I suppose it's my fault. I should have known." Commie sighed, then grimaced, then pulled Nazi into his arms in an embrace.

Nazi's eyes widened, and he tried to get away, attacking Commie with the little room his fists still had to punch. "What the fuck are you doing? S-stop it!" he was tearing up, and he couldn't fucking take another display of emotions from his stupid eyes. Commie just firmly held him close, and it felt... warm. Nazi wanted to scream and keep fighting until Commie had to let go, until Commie was really convinced that Nazi was nothing worth his time. But all that he could do was cry. At this point, he couldn't stop it. The smallest gesture of comfort was bringing him over the edge, overwhelmed and terrified ~~and most horrifyingly, he _liked_ it.~~

Commie held Nazi closer, stroking his hair with a hand, while the fascist just collapsed into the communist's arms, completely unable to fight it anymore. And he cried. Commie didn't say a word, just holding him.

Sobs wracked Nazi's body. He didn't realize he had this many tears to cry- but realistically, the amount of times he had cried in his life was... sparse. He had years worth's of bottled up emotions for this. He wondered if perhaps, just this once, it was okay.

_Of course not. I'm worse than scum. I'm a worthless degenerate._

This thought being at the forefront of his mind didn't convince Nazi's body to stop crying or leaning into Commie's embrace, however. It was a show of weakness, but what difference did it make, being weak for just a few more minutes?


End file.
